Maybe
by taylorgoesrawr
Summary: And at that moment they both knew: Maybe, just maybe, something could happen. TaylorxJackson. R&R, no flames please!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot... Bummer.

Kay, well I had wanted to write a TaylorxJackson for a while now, but I could never make any of my ideas work really. And I know this is short but I hope you all like it anyways. I don't want flames. Especially not the kind saying 'I hate TaylorxJackson' because, well, there's no point in reading it if you don't like it. So anyways, I hope you enjoy and the song is All the same by Sick Puppies.

_Go ahead tell me you'll leave again_

_You'll just come back running_

_Holding your scarred heart in hand_

_It's all the same_

_And I'll take you for who you are_

_If you take me for everything_

_Do it all over again_

_It's all the same_

- All the same by Sick Puppies.

* * *

Waves crashed onto the shore, reflecting the beams from the now setting sun. A lone figure could be seen sitting in the sand with her knees pulled up to her chest, blond hair billowing in the breeze as she watched the waves. Taylor pulled her sweater closer around her to block out the cold air and leant her chin on her knees. Water lapped at her toes but didn't seem to dare come any closer. There was only one thing to say to describe the girl now; she was hurting. Simple as that. The thought that maybe they wouldn't get off this island re-occurred often, and even though she didn't show it a lot, she was afraid.

Taylor stared at the horizon thoughtfully. Colors shone from different angles in the sky, all moving inwards towards the sun as it disappeared slowly. It reminded her of all the times when she was back home. Where she could lay in the backyard of her house and watch the sun set, instead of watching it stranded here on some island. She felt tears well up in her eyes and immediately wiped them away. She might not have had the most promising home life, but that didn't stop a few tears from falling.

Looking out at the water, she could see the sky reflected in it. It was a truly wonderful sight. Something you might see on a postcard.

_I don't mind where you come from_

_As long as you come to me_

She could hear the first couple cords of a song start playing from the direction of the camp. She assumed that Lex had hooked up the music again. She could hear the words clearly as they played and almost missed the sound of footsteps coming closer to her. They were muffled by sand somewhat but were still audible. She didn't turn around to see who it was, but instead closed her eyes and waited for whoever it was to make themselves known. The footsteps stopped, and a figure sat down next to her.

"Hey." Taylor recognized the voice as Jackson's and looked up at him. They stared at each other for a couple moments. Emotions swam through Taylor's eyes like tidal waves, and Jackson seemed to understand where every single one of them came from. They didn't have to say a word, but they seemed to understand each other perfectly.

_I don't like illusions, I can't see_

_Them clearly_

The sun had, in this time, fully set and Taylor looked up in wonder at the small stars beginning to emerge from their hiding places as darkness fell over the vast sky. A ghost of a smile crossed Jackson's lips as he stood up, leaving Taylor to look on confused. He held out his hand to the blond haired girl and pulled her to a standing position when she grasped it. "I've never been good at this," He said slowly, holding his arm out to her. "But would you?"

Taylor gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'd like that." She said placing her arms around his neck. Jackson gave a gentle tug on her arm so that she'd come closer, wrapping his arms around her waist once she did. They swayed slowly in time to the music, and Taylor dropped her head onto his shoulder comfortably. Jackson simply smiled down at the girl in his arms and rested his head on top of hers. And at that moment they both knew; Maybe, just maybe, something could happen.

_I don't mind_

_I don't care_

_As long as you're here_


End file.
